La Mécanique du Coeur revisité
by severus-rogue-hermione-g
Summary: "Édimbourg, 9 janvier 1960: Le jour le plus froid du monde. Lorsque Severus nait, son cœur gelé se brise immédiatement. La sage-femme le remplace par une horloge et le sauve. Depuis lors, il doit prendre soin d'en remonter chaque matin le mécanisme. Mais gare aux passions! Le regard de braise d'une jeune élève va mettre son cœur a rude épreuve..." livre: Mécanique du coeur
Bonjour à tous je tiens à vous précisez que le début de cette fiction se trouve sur mon blog alors il est possible que vous l'ayait deja lu mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle est de moi.

Je voulais partager mes fictions ailleurs alors je les poste ici.

Bonne lecture à vous

Avant de lire la suite certaine chose doit être sut :

-Personne ne sait rien du passé de Severus Rogue

-Son passé dans le livre n'est pas le même que dans ma fic

-la guerre est terminé est ils on gagnaient.

-Dumbledore est vivant

-Tout ceux qui est en gras n'est pas de moi mais du livre donc lequel je prends certain passage pour vous faire comprendre l'histoire...

Voila je pense que tout est dis mais s'il y'a autre chose que j'ai oublié de dire alors je le préciserais plus tard ^_^  
Alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

 _ **Prologue :**_

 **Il neige sur Édimbourg en ce** _9 janvier 1960_ **. Un froid de canard paranormal cadenasse la ville. Les vieux spéculent, il pourrait s'agit du jour le plus froid du monde. A croire que le soleil a disparu pour toujours. Le vent est coupant et les flocons plus légers que l'air. L'ancienne rivière, habituellement si sérieuse dans son rôle de rivière, s'est déguisée en lac de sucre glace qui s'étend jusqu'à la mer.**  
 **C'est le jour le plus froid du monde et c'est aujourd'hui que je m'apprête à naître. Cela se passe dans une veille maison posée en équilibre au sommet de la plus haute colline d'Édimbourg.**  
 **A l'intérieure** de la maison **, tout est fait de bois. On croirait presque entrer dans une cabane** avec **une atmosphère de nid. Nombre d'accouchements clandestins s'opèrent dans cette maison.**  
 **Ci-vit l'étrange Docteur Madeleine, sage-femme dite folle par les habitants de la ville, plutôt jolie pour une veille dame. L'étincelle dans son regard est intacte, mais elle a comme faux contact dans le sourire.**  
 **Docteur Madeleine met au monde les enfants des prostituées, des femmes délaissées, trop jeunes ou trop infidèles pour donner la vie. En plus des accouchements, Docteur Madeleine adore réparer les gens.**

 **Pendant le long travaille de contraction, ma très jeune mère observe d'un œil distrait les flocons. On dirait une enfant qui joue à être enceinte. Mon arrivé se fait pressante, ses paupières se ferment sans se crisper. La cadence de ses pas est devenue trop rapide. Ses talons se sont emmêlés, ses chevilles ont vacillé et elle a chuté violemment en avant. À l'intérieur, j'ai fait un bruit de tirelire cassée.**

 **Docteur Madeleine est la première vision que j'ai eu.**

 **\- Son cœur est très dur, je pense qu'il est gelé.**

 **\- Le mien aussi, figurez vous, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.**

 **\- Mais son cœur est réellement gelé !**  
 **Elle me secoue de haut en bas, ça fait le même bruit que lorsqu'on fouille dans une trousse à outils.**  
 **Docteur Madeleine s'affaire devant son plan de travail. Ma mère attend, assise sur son lit. Elle tremble maintenant et, cette fois le froid n'y est pour rien. On dirait une poupée de porcelaine échappée d'un magasin de jouet.**  
 **Moi, j'attends tout nu, allongé sur l'établi** **du** **plan de travail, le torse coincé dans un étau de métal. Docteur Madeleine se met à farfouiller sur l'étagère des horloges mécaniques. Elle en sort nombre de modèles différents. Des anguleuses a l'allure sévère, des rondelettes, des boisées et des métalliques.**  
 **« Celle-ci ! » s'écria t elle en caressant du bout des doigts les engrenages d'une veille horloge à coucou.**

 **\- Tu auras un bon cœur avec cette horloge ! dit Madeleine en s'adressant à moi.**

 **Docteur Madeleine enfile un tablier blanc. Elle fouille dans un saladier, choisit des lunettes de soudeur et couvre mon visage avec un mouchoir. Je ne la vois plus sourire, elle se penche sur moi et me fait respirer de l'éther.** Je m'endors. **Madeleine découpe la peau de mon torse avec de grands ciseaux. Elle glisse la petite horloge sous ma peau et commence à connecter les engrenages aux artères du cœur. C'est délicat, il ne faut rien abimer. Elle utilise son solide fils d'acier, très fin, pour fabriquer une douzaine de minuscules nœuds. Le cœur bat de temps en temps, mais la quantité de sang envoyé dans les artères est faible. « Qu'est ce qu'il est blanc ! » dit elle à voix basse.**  
 **C'est l'heure de vérité. Docteur Madeleine remonta l'horloge a minuit pile...rien ne se passa. Le système mécanique ne semble pas assez puissant pour entraîner les pulsations cardiaques. Mon cœur n'avait pas battu depuis un moment dangereusement long. Le Docteur appuie légèrement sur les engrenages de manière à enclencher le mouvement. « Tic-tac » fait l'horloge. « Bo-boum », répondit le cœur, et les artères se colorent de rouge. Peu à peu, le tic-tac s'accélère, le bo-boum aussi. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse presque normale.**  
 _Je me réveill_ _ais_ _, le coucou de mon cœur sonn_ _ait_ _bruyamment._ _Je repensais souvent à cette époque où_ _Madeleine me_ _recousu le cœur_ _tandis que m_ _a mère_ _était_ _parti, sans même m'avoir regarder une seul fois._ _Je ne m'en souvenais pas mais chaque parle qu'elle m'avait dite sur le sujet, je les connaissait par cœur._


End file.
